Recently, various functions, such as mp3, games, a camera function, or the like, have been added to electronic devices, and the electronic devices have been capable of performing a function that requires security, such as a car key, purchasing products, Internet banking or the like. Accordingly, security technologies using various types of biometric information have been applied to electronic devices, such as fingerprint, voice, iris, face, and vein information, which are biometric features humans.
An iris includes a unique pattern formed within 1 to 2 years after birth, and is never changed. The iris of a living person has a fine tremor and thus, it is impossible to steal the iris of another person.
Iris recognition identifies a person through a process of changing the wrinkles of an iris into a frequency, and an electronic device to which the iris recognition is applied may use a camera technique and infrared light to store an iris image.